Marriage Game
by SilverSickle
Summary: It has been 10yrs since Dorothy's fateful encounter with Quatre on Battleship Libra. When sinister headlines are printed about the former Gundam pilot which are aimed at damaging the Winner Corporation. Dorothy will need to step in to help her old friend. However what will become of the two of them now that the game is on & the countdown begins for Quatre's marriage day?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Dear Reader, I've been a fan of Gundam Wing and the Gundam Universe for many years. This is my humble fanfic into one of my favorite couples. Having recently rewatched the entire Gundam Wing series via Crunchyroll I've become inspired to write this little fanfic. Please enjoy

 _Chapter One: "The Dirt of Tabloids"_

A peal of fiendish laughter sounded in the silence of the lofty penthouse where Dorothy Catalonia resided. Hers had the best view of the glimmering city of Mars colony shrouded now in the shimmering colors of dying twilight. She set the tabloid down and covered her mouth with her hand- finely polished nails glimmering in the light from the antique Tiffany lamp. Plastered on page 2 of the tabloid read

 **"Heir to Winner Corporation Plays a Dangerous Marriage Game"**

As if on some invisible cue the phone at her desk rang and wiping her eyes with a lacy handkerchief before depressing the button to answer. The familiar face of her friend Sarah appeared- her friends eyes glimmering with eagerness.

"Did you see?"

"Of course I can't help but laugh" Dorothy said tamping down another irresistible urge to laugh. Tears of mirth sparkled at the ends of her long blonde lashes.

Absently she blotted her eyes with the edge of her handkerchief as she continued to scan the salacious article which outlined Quatre's several engagements secretly broken. The article hinted that hush money had been paid so that said young maidens wouldn't talk. How absolutely delicious

"You know I've had my eye on him for years" Sarah said bringing Dorothy back to present.

Dorothy choked back a snort "Of course any woman with a pulse has been after him just as long as you"

"Not you- Dorothy-chan, I hear the two of you are just good friends" Sarah raised a dubious brow in inquiry. Apparently one of the few times which Dorothy had actually told the truth had backfired. How droll...

Dorothy let out a little sniff "Quatre has a great deal of friends- as you well know Sarah-chan"

"How come you didn't know about this then if the two of you are so close?" Sarah countered

Dorothy knew full well- but she would remain silent on this...It has been nearly a decade since her fateful encounter with the former Gundam pilot on Libra. At the age of 25 Dorothy was surprised he hadn't married sooner. Coming from a eastern family Quatre was already quite long in the tooth to be married actually…

"Dorothy! Do not think your silence will deter me. I want information- did you know about this or not"

"Not at all Sarah" Dorothy replied "do excuse me" and pressing the button ended the vid-call. Let her friend stew for a while she had some work to do...

0

Meanwhile across town Quatre Raberba Winner head of the Winner Corporation sat at the plain oak desk in his office and stared down at the slew of trashy tabloids with his name on the front page.

Turning to the intercom he called his secretary in. A tall slim woman walked into the spartan office painted now in shades of red and purples with the dying sun.

"Yes Mr. Winner?"

"The newspapers?"

The secretary chewed her lip "the same ah -ahem news has been printed in all the late editions"

"Wonderful" he murmured under his breath. "Hold all my calls except for the emergencies. Handle Sanderson-san with kid gloves before patching through a call to me. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Winner" and with that the young woman promptly left shutting the heavy wood door behind her. It was then and only then did Quatre bury his face in his hands

"Why this? Why now?"

000

Whatever dismal spin of thoughts Quatre may have been nursing were broken suddenly by the ringing of his private cell phone. Removing it from his breast pocket he stared down in part disbelief and part anxiety at the name displayed there

"Dorothy" he murmured taking the call.

"A pleasure to hear for you so soon Miss. Catalonia" he began as a girlish giggle sounded on the line.

"I couldn't resist calling. Though I admit it took me some time to compose myself on such delicious news" came the quick witty retort.

Despite himself Quatre felt his cheeks flush "You are despicable sometimes"

She laughed aloud "Of course I am. Though it pains me to know that a campaign has begun in earnest. How many engagements have you acutally turned down- it is really four?"

Quatre was silent for a moment "Yes, but no money was paid to those young women. The Winner Coroportation did all we could to protect their reputation. These articles paint me like some womanizing blackguard..." he barely suppressed a groan in the back of his throat.

A fiendish peal of laughter sounded over the phone "So you are a bit of a wicked man after all! I can't imagine the sweet kind boy I knew 10yrs ago to break so many hearts. Though I cannot imagine you as a womanzier, your heart is too sweet for such callousness"

Quatre paused for a moment "Dorothy while I appreciate your peculiar form of support- I will not marry till I find someone who I can love properly" he answered after a time. Perhaps he was wicked for breaking those engagements but he couldn't marry someone that he didn't deeply love.

At his reponse one of Dorothy infamous brows quirked and she sat back in the chair. Finding the turn of this conversation quite diverting "What is your idea of "properly" Quatre?" she asked then

Quatre pressed his lips together for a moment "With passion"

Dorothy was silent for a long moment. Completely thrown off by his answer- Saint Quatre taking of passion? Why it was ludicrous absolutely-

"Dorothy?" he inquired

"Yes?"

"You are shocked by my declaration aren't you?" he added gently

"Not shocked- merely intrigued" she replied gathering her wits.

Just then in the background she heard the high pitched whine of a buzzer.

"Excuse me" she heard him set down the cell phone and pick up another. At once the deep flowing language of Arabic filled her ears. It was true that Quatre's gentle husky voice over the years had grown deeper and more gravelly.

However in the rare chances she had heard him speak Arabic his voice took on a alluring spin which reminded her of honey. Thick and sweet.

Involuntarily she shivered just as he picked up the cell phone again "I'm sorry for the delay- Rashid called me most arragvated at the news. I cannot help but think that he was also a bit excited- you have no idea how long he has been telling me to marry and settle down"

Dorothy could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"Do you prefer living as the priests of old Quatre? Celibate and solitary in your high skyscraper of glass and metal? Think of the publicity you will garner if you manage to turn this awful news into something that you can use to your advantage"

There was a long silence on the phone "That is true Dorothy- but you don't seem to understand. I will not unite in marriage until I find a person whom I can love with a deep passion. If I must live like a priest of old- then let it be so"

Dorothy played with the corners of the tabloid "I understand Quatre- I only meant to tease you..." she chewed her lip

She heard him chuckle a bit

"You have cheered me up a bit. For which I am grateful-"

Dorothy could sense him ready to hang up and her cool facade broke "Quatre- please. Would you like to have dinner with an old friend at Poussin's?"

"That would be lovely- how does eight sound?"

"Perfect" she smiled and disconnected.

Oooo

Dorothy Catalonia stared at her slim petite form in the italian looking glass. Having after an hour of going through every dress in her closet settled on a simple gown from Givenchy. It was black which was her favorite color and with the sheer flowing sleeves and modest length she knew she would not harm Quatre's delicate sensibilities.

Yet traitorously her eye fell to the floor where a scintillating red dress lay there. This one was a Dior with a neckline so low one wondered where it was. Curve hugging to, sleeveless with a corset back that would push whatever puny assets the Lord and given her to full attention.

The wicked part of her wanted to go to Poussin's dressed like a diva- she wanted to see the look of shock- of the heated blush that would no doubt grace Quatre's flawless alabaster cheeks. She was willing to do a great deal to provoke him to see if that sweet façade would ever slip from his face.

But- the situation was delicate whomever had sold the information on Quatre's marriage prospects was only waiting for something slghtly out of turn to spin a new damaging yarn. Sighing she donned her pearl earrings and necklace before picking up her purse to leave for Poussin's.

000

Quatre nursed a small glass of sherry at the bar while he waited for Dorothy to arrive. Unusually dressed in a dark suit with heavy sunglasses, combing his hair so that it fell in a relaxed style around his shoulders... As a Gundam Pilot he had disliked the taste of alcohol but he found in the passing years that a small- very small glass of sherry was workable. Especially now that his nerves had twisted into a tight bundle. He already had his secretary Miss. Sakurazuka looking into the source of the information leak no doubt they had been paid a hefty sum for…

"Is that you Mr Winner?" A smoky feminine voice said archly. Quatre turned to see that Dorothy Catalonia stood there dressed in a simple yet sumptuous black gown. Her small petite hands encased in satin glows. Quatre rose with a smile and removed his sunglasses.

"A pleasure to se you again Dorothy" he clasped her hand with his own. Indeed in the last several months Dorothy has changed little, she was still beautiful her skin the same smooth alabaster as his own. Her long platinum hair was intricately arranged into a chic updo with small pearl combs aptly placed. She wore the lightest of makeup her full lips highlighted with the faintest of coral gloss. She looked like one of the Greek Muses of old. Cool, grand and quite elegant.

"Is the latest news making you hide at the bar like this? I've never known you to be the drinking type" Dorothy craned her neck to see the smallest glass of deep amber liquid sitting at the highly polished bar. A barest of sips had been taken.

Quatre looked a bit sheepish "you should have seen the gazes I received when coming in. You would think I was a Pariah"

Dorothy let out little snort "come gather that puny glass of sherry and lets find our table" Quatre ever the gentleman offered his arm and together they went into the amber lit reccess of Poussin's.

000

Indeed after her third glass of champagne Dorothy was feeling wonderfully floaty. She was looking keenly at the documentation that Quatre had assimilated over the last few hours.

So far they had discovered the paper which was the first to print the news but not yet the source...

"The PR department is trying to mop this mess up as best they can. My secretary has let me know calls are coming in from all directions. Many of them eligible young ladies"

Dorothy let a wicked smile grace her lips as Quatre dragged at hand through his platimun blonde hair. Gazing at her through his lashes

"You take pleasure in my distress don't you Miss Catalonia?" Quatre took a sip of the sherry he had been nursing through all of dinner. Before taking a bite of the Italian cheesecake he had been half heartedly picking at.

"Not at all" she sat back and pushed her empty plate of chocolate torte to one side- did Quatre know how alluring he looked when he gazed through his lashes. It would make any maidens heart skip a beat.

"But you know" she added thoughtfully "there is no more avoiding this- you are going to have to join Heero's camp as a married man"

Quatre let out a sigh "Are you telling me that you are going to find me someone who I can feel true passion? Is this the reason for our meeting?"

Dorothy clenched her fist in in her lap "Am I so transparent?"

Quatre took another sip of the sherry, which finished the glass

"I wouldn't call it transparent- earnest is a better word" he replied gently.

Something traitorous in her made her heart beat hard in her chest.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of a camera bulb startling the two of them- breaking the dreamy mood they had fallen into.

"Mr Winner what are your comments to the articles appearing in the papers? Is it true you've had a hard time finding a suitable wife?" a loud voice declared, all eyes were suddenly on Quatre and Dorothy's table. Dorothy bit back a curse as she glared into the eyes of the reporter.

Someone then pushed a microphone into Dorthy's face as well "What about you Miss. Catalonia? What are _you_ to Mr. Winner?" another reporter said eagerly.

Quatre rose elegantly "if you would excuse me" and with the help of security Dorothy and Quatre fled Poussins.

0000


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews! Things are already getting complicated for Dorothy and Quatre...

 _Chapter 2 "A List of Pure Maidens"_

A bloody mess this- Sanderson Fellowes the head of the PR department for Winner corporation stared down at the short, athletic build of the heir to the Winner Corporation. As usual equal parts admiration and irritation warred within him.

7 years ago despite the hostile and shuttered political landscape here on Mars colony Quatre had made a name for himself. With fair business practices and competitive wages-till the offshoot of the Winner Corporation grew rapidly. Enabling them just 3 years previous to erect the glorious building they now stood in.

Unfortunately now this, their meteoric rise slowed- stocks had seen a loss; deals that had be running smoothly where stalling. Investors were beginning to hem and haw on loosening their bottomless purse strings. Hence Sanderson's team was frantically working to clean this up & what it meant for the Heir...Would be several rounds of PR stunts and important dinners with many of the high ranking stock holders of the company.

All to restore the faith that these stupid articles had stripped Quatre & the Winner Corporation of.

Served the little shit right Sanderson thought with feeling. The Heir was too sweet, too kind and far to stubborn.

Like his father Zayeed-Sanderson knew that Quatre would not marry for privilege or title. He would marry for the antiqued and naïve notion of love… unconsciously his hands clenched to fists at his sides.

As if sensing the hostile energy that flowed from him Quatre turned to him paperwork forgotten. His platinum blonde hair elegantly brushing his shoulders. Another idiosyncrasy which irritated Sanderson to no end was the Heirs growing length of hair. Did he think himself a bohemian or a 17th century French prince. Sanderson choked back a snort.

"What is it Sanderson-san?" Quatre asked as one of the PR associates looked on anxiously waiting for Quatre's verdict on the paperwork.

"My associates with the help of your sisters are drawing up a suitable list of candidates for your marriage. We plan your marriage to be at the end of the year Mr. Winner"

He watched with a deep sense of satisfaction the way in which the color left the Heirs handsome face. How those gentle eyes suddenly flashed with something like anger.

"I also heard you have taken up your acquaintance again with Dorothy Catalonia" he continued seeing the shock flash in Quatre's eyes "she -though having the reputation of a fallen noble with ties to the former Romefeller foundation is indeed a good match. She has a large fortune and her family profited greatly from the building of the new colonies."

Quatre's long lashes fluttered for a moment "Miss Catalonia is merely a good friend. You know this Sanderson-san."

Quatre also knew that the things which had happened those 10yrs ago was a chasm which separated them. He could not grow closer to her no matter how he wished to. Even though she was his equal in all things.

"Speaking of Miss. Catalonia- she called me this morning to help spearhead this little marriage campaign we are now undertaking in earnest. She wants to be your advisor- once we produce the list of eligible ladies"

"My advisor?" Quatre murmured head suddenly spinning- no that was wrong. Dorothy would tease and torture him, with that smoky feminine voice and the fragrance of fresh roses which lingered around her like a cloud. Those bold periwinkle eyes which challenged and dared him to step out of himself…

"Mr. Winner I do believe you are blushing" a familiar voice made him turn. Walking into the cluttered PR office dressed to the nines was none other then Dorothy herself. Seeing her so soon after the whirl of thoughts in his head left him speechless.

"Ah, Miss Catalonia it is a pleasure" Sanderson turned his muscled bulk barely contained in the severe suit to shake her hand. Dorothy smiled

"We are lacking manners today Mr. Winner- are you so stunned by my proposal?"

Quatre recovered enough to smile warmly at her "Not at all, I am most grateful"

"Under Sanderson-san's request I am putting together a little file to send out to all the talk shows and papers advertising Mr. Winner's eligibility." Dorothy began "would you be amenable appearing on a few of the more reputable talk shows to refute the terrible accusations of these salacious articles Mr. Winner? There are still a few personal questions that I will need to fill out before submitting. Could we step into your office?" she continued. Satisfied to have thrown him off his mental footing- Sanderson was impressed. No one had tripped up the Heir like this since he was a teenager... But he said nothing-

Dorothy waited patiently enjoying this little game. Almost seeing how the gears were furiously turning in his brilliant head. If he had been any other man Dorothy knew that Quatre would be quite angry at her for going over his head to offer her services to the Head of the PR department. According to her sources Sanderson-san and Quatre only grudgingly had a working relationship. Apparently there was some of Quatre's habits which Sanderson found irritating instead of endearing.

Finally Quatre seemed to gather himself up

"I haven't yet agreed to your involvement Miss Catalonia l-" something made him stop talking, as he cast his eyes to Sanderson whose own green eyes were as hard as flint. With a sinking feeling in his stomach Quatre knew he had no choice anymore. This was Dorothy's help and like in the past it was a poisoned pill he would need to swallow.

"Then shall we go to your office?" Dorothy said with a charming smile-taking him by the arm and steering him out of the door. With a snort Sanderson turned away and feeling much better went back to this PR nightmare...

000

Over tea in his office Dorothy began to ask him the personal questions that she knew the answers to already. Having memorized each of the Gundam pilots files some 10yrs ago, she had been looking forward to his discomfort all morning. They hadn't reached half of the first page and Saint Quatre was already squirming. What deliciousness

"Favorite color?" She asked innocently

"Lilac- or pale mauve" he replied taking a sip of tea.

"Favorite food?"

Quatre ducked his head clearly growing more embarrassed "Chocolate"

Dorothy's brows shot up "Chocolate? Quatre have I discovered your true weakness?"

He chuckled "What's your ultimate weakness Dorothy?" He countered tired of being her plaything. He had borne it nearly half the morning and he was growing weary.

For a moment Dorthy's heart pounded hard- wasn't her weakness obvious? It should have been since the day she had seen his picture in the file- HE was her weakness...

"Dorothy?" Quatre reached out and innocently touched her hand seeing how pale & stricken she had suddenly become. Without the shield of the ever present gloves she wore-his touch burned. Those long elegant fingers suited more for playing the violin then wielding the almighty power of a Gundam were lightly calloused against the smooth skin of her hand.

She pulled her hand away abruptly- " _Croquembouche_. I loved to eat it at family weddings" she forced out boldly meeting his eyes.

Dorothy could see the hurt that flashed in his expressive eyes- the slight mar in his forehead at her reaction. The wicked part of her rejoiced in seeing this

This moment broke just as there was a chirp from his cellphone. With a murmured excuse he removed his from his breast pocket and quickly read the simple message on the screen

 _Circus in town. Do you have time to meet?_

There was no signature but Quatre knew who this was... Trowa. A profound sense of relief flowed through him-the 2 hr conversation he had with Duo last night via vid-phone had proved both enlightening and draining. Apparently the salacious news has now spread as far as Earth. Where no doubt Relena and Heero would finally hear.

But with Trowa here he knew he could sort out his confusing bundle of feelings. To make sense of this uncouth act by an unknown enemy.

Quickly he replied and put the phone away only to look up to see that Dorothy was gazing at the single framed picture on his desk. In his distraction he did not know she had turned it round. Revealing the romantic photo of his father and mother- newly married.

Dorothy perhaps unconsciously was fingering the edge of the gilded frame- her eyes seemed to be faraway.

"You look so much like your mother" she said in a gentle voice "but with the eyes of your father. I wish" she paused "I could have met them, your parents"

She turned to him then and there was a vulnerability in her eyes that Quatre did not understand. Her eyes usually alight with mischief were suddenly tender and beseeching.

The agony that Dorothy was feeling seemed to pass into him and before he knew it Quatre was standing. Coming around the austere wood desk to gently caress the side of her face with his fingertips. A single tear dripped down her cheek, and gently like a man possessed he bent to press his lips to that tear. Tenderly kissing it away

Dorothy felt the press of his warm lips against her cheek like the balm of benediction. The years of guilt for harming him on Libra- of harboring this perverse admiration and hate for his person welled up like a great wave. Yet it was flowing away as the warmth of his breath scented with tea whispered over her. His own cologne, incense perhaps- faintly spicy washed over her and the tide of guilt was replaced by hunger. With a soft moan she tilted her head and found his lips.

Perhaps it was this- that broke Quatre from the sudden sensual haze. The sweet taste of Dorothy's lips was strong enough to jar him abruptly back to reality. He pulled away to stare into her eyes, just as there was a knock on the door. Silently he retreated behind his desk and sitting heavily back into the chair called

"Enter" he called out wearily

Sanderson Fellowes strode in brandishing a several page list like a rapier ready for battle.

"Here it is- Miss Catalonia is the list is finished"

Dorothy calmly stood and presented him with the notepad "Of course Sanderson-san. If you give me that list I shall review it tonight and return tomorrow with my findings" she wouldn't -couldn't look at Quatre. She knew she would see in his eyes something that would drive her past the edge of no return.

"Of course- you have my thanks Miss. Catalonia. Knowing Mr. Winner we would have had to do some serious negotiation before answers were reluctantly pried from his lips." He glanced at the list quickly- noting the Heirs favorite color. Lilac- how apt, maybe a suit in lilac would be good enough for the PR photo opt at the Gardens in a week.

He paused noticing that something felt very different in the austere office. The sweet smell of Dimbula tea was high in the air, the spacious office seemed tight & small. Yet there was nothing on either of the young people's faces which betrayed anything untoward. Uncharacteristically however the Heir's single picture of his parents was turned to face Dorothy.

As if sensing this realization Dorothy gave Sanderson Fellowes a winning smile. "Sanderson-san is there anything else that you need from me today?"

"No- you can go" he waved a dismissive hand at her. "I have something to speak to Mr. Winner about" he added but Dorothy was already picking up her purse. Quitting the room as quickly as possible

000

Once home in the safety of her apartment Dorothy felt the stupid tears come, they poured down her cheeks in a torrent and no matter how she willed them to stop they would not

Hadn't she always wanted what happened in the office to come true? Quatre's lips had been warm- no hot and soft as a petal. The sweet potent taste of Dimbula tea was left on her lips after their kiss. Even now she felt the gentle pressure of his lips against hers- like a brand. A mark to brand her obsession.

Pulling herself together she angrily wiped her eyes- she steeled her spine to tackle the long list of eligible women in Sanderson Fellowes list.


	3. Chapter 3

"Curiouser and Curiouser"

000

Around 7:30 after prying himself from a overlong calendar meeting-Quatre approached the lone figure sitting at a merry fire behind the main circus tent. From the powerful build and the way in which the shadowed figure sat he knew this to be the former pilot of Heavyarms.

"It's been too long old friend" Quatre said as Trowa turned with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as the two warmly shook hands. Several skewers of meat where cooking on the edges of the fire, releasing the delicious smell into the night air. Deftly Trowa removed what looked like a dented pot of thick soup as well from the edge of the blaze

"Indeed it's been nearly 2 years I would think" Trowa replied as Quatre sat heavily on the roughly hewn seat across from the fire. Trowa then filled a pair of chipped china cups with red wine from a jug. Ladling piping hot soup into a second set of large mugs which he left to cool a bit. Before handing a set to his friend.

"A little bird told me you can tolerate small amounts of alcohol now" he began as Quatre gingerly took both cups and set the larger one with the soup to the side. Eyeing the red liquid in the floral rimmed china cup suspiciously.

Quatre took a cautious sip and found it delicious "Did that little bird have a long braid?"

Trowa grinned "Yes he did"

Quatre chuckled "Duo's mouth is like a motor car he can't keep things to himself. He makes up for Heero's thoughtful silences tenfold"

Trowa removed the grilled meat from the fire and handed Quatre a skewer which he neatly tucked into. Studying the former pilot of Sandrock carefully

"So what is troubling you Quatre?" Trowa asked after swallowing a piece of tender lamb.

Quatre boldly swallowed a large gulp of wine from the cup.

"Dorothy has walked back into my life- again" he said in a small voice.

Trowa calmly took a sip of his own cup "is she embroiling herself in this whole fiasco with your impending marriage?"

Quatre nodded "The Head of PR loves her. She going over the eligible lady list now. I-" he trailed off suddenly deeply embarrassed

Trowa wiping his hands stood up and came to sit beside his friend. Putting an arm around Quatre's thin shoulders.

"Tell me what happened" he said soothingly. Trowa hadn't seen his friend so agitated in many years.

Quatre looked into Trowa's visible olive green eye "I kissed her. Dorothy wept seeing my parents photo, I-I had never seen her so vulnerable so"

"Human?" Trowa added

Quatre gave a short nod and said nothing more, his cheeks burning.

A muted form of surprise filled Trowa- before he suppressed a knowing grin. This little tête-à-tête has been years in the making. Trowa had wondered at Dorothy's feelings for Quatre even then- why then would she have gone such lengths to prove her point with him that day on Libra? The pun was entirely intended- yet being of a natural stoic and secretive disposition he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Did she return that kiss?" He prodded just as delicately when the silence grew too strained

Quatre fairly squirmed "she was the one to kiss my lips"

Trowa squeezed his friends shoulder reassuringly

"It seems Miss. Catalonia has always harbored these feelings for you- even all those years ago. Her dislike was far too palpable- overly intense. Perhaps she has denied the source of such violent emotion since then -until today in your office."

Quatre's shoulders slumped "you must be right. I didn't see it, i didn't understand. I still don't" the agony on his friends face was plain to see.

"It is alright Quatre, the most important question however is do you have those same feelings for her?"

"I don't know what to feel Trowa. My emotions are so confused…." Quatre put his head down.

"My marriage will be at the end of the year" he added lamely

Trowa would not ask if Quatre could see himself marrying Dorothy- it was too soon.

At the moment Quatre Winner was far to pure for such carnal thoughts. Amusement tickled at him again and Trowa rose

"Catherine has made the most excellent chocolate cake. After dessert we can catch up"

Quatre was exceedingly grateful for the change of subject so much so that be beamed one of his famous smiles.

"Oh yes- I've never had a better chocolate cake as the one Catherine- san makes."

0000

Some hours later Quatre lay in the small cot in the darkness of Trowa's tent-wearing a castoff oversized shirt and pants -the world spinning as he dozed. His suit was spoiled when half of Catherine's cake had upended onto his lap in his haste to cut another slice. That had brought a real bark of rare laughter from Trowa. Who wondered after putting his friend to safely lie down- just how much that silk suit had cost. Also if Quatre would be very angry with him if he threw it into the fire instead of trying to save it.

In hindsight Quatre had only 3 cups of wine before he had dissolved into inebriation. Trowa had watched this with a mixture of caution & great amusement- knowing that his friend desperately needed to be a little wicked with all that had happened today.

Thus when he was sure Quatre was sound asleep Trowa silently dialed Dorothy's number on his friends cell phone. After several rings a tired voice answered

"Hello?"

"Miss Catalonia it has been a long time"

There was a brief pause "Trowa? Trowa Barton what are you doing calling from Quatre's private cellphone?"

"He's with me at the circus just outside the city. His suit is spoiled and unfortunately he is very drunk. I'm afraid he's in no position to drive home alone"

Dorothy swore under her breath "The head of the PR department will have a fit if he finds out" she replied sourly.

"Just so Miss Catalonia- I was wondering if you could drive him back? His Rolls is here waiting"

"Fine let me call a cab" and she hung up the phone

00

Within 20 minutes a taxi pulled up to the main circus tent. Where with all the imperious dignity of a queen did Dorothy Catalonia step from the taxi -pay the driver and approach the awaiting Trowa.

"Are you the Ringmaster now Mr. Barton?" She said taking in his garb

"I am- the ringmaster passed away a year previous and the staff appointed me in his place"

"Where is Quatre?" She asked dispensing with the pleasantries. Being deeply tired and emotionally shook by what happened this afternoon. She was feeling vulnerable and to tell the truth miserable. To know that she would have to willingly hand Quatre to some stupid brainless woman ground her gears to no end.

"In my tent, come" he replied smoothly and silently Dorothy followed him her heart pounding wildly. What would she find there? Had Quatre traded his halo for a pair of demon horns?

So lost in thought she nearly ran into Trowa's powerful back when he came to a stop.

"I shall leave you two alone Miss. Catalonia. Call me when you are ready" With a hmph Dorothy passed him and ducked into the cool darkness of the tent. A lone candle burned within there stretched out like some indolent pasha in a small cot was Quatre Winner. His face relaxed in repose, those alluring lips lightly parted- flushed pink like his cheeks. Shoulder length hair fanned out around his head like a halo.

A smirk was unconsciously forming at her lips -Saint Quatre- with a face as angelic as this she now realized why he hadn't married. What woman could compete? He was as holy and remote as the ancient statues of the venerated saints.

Dorothy crossed the tent and sat gently on cot- with her slight weight Quatre did not stir. Eyes drifting down to his waist where the baggy shirt he wore had ridden up. Displaying the merest hint of the white flesh of his hip. This was the side which she had stabbed- she could still remember the deep satisfaction when the rapier had found the vulnerable flesh at his side through that spacesuit that awful day.

As if sensing her torrid thoughts with a groan Quatre rolled onto his side enabling her to see the bare flesh of his well defined torso and the faded scar where the rapier had hit home. Guilt nearly suffocated her- gently she reached out and laid her trembling fingers lightly there. Tears pricking at her eyes.

Like lightning a hand clamped painfully over her wrist pulling her forward as Quatre twisted, a small curved dagger with a jeweled hilt pressed into Dorothy's shapely neck. The eyes that she now beheld were not the sweet and melting ones that asked to much. No these were the eyes of a Gundam pilot hardened and glimmering like two shards of ice in the amber candlelight.

It took only seconds but recognition dawned "Dorothy!" He cried immediately withdrawing the dagger and gentling his grip. Helping her back into a sitting position

"I apologize- I should have remembered that training to be a Gundam pilot does not fade" She said stiffly. Setting her aching wrist gingerly in her lap.

Quatre raked a hand through his hair and looked around the amber lit tent with bewilderment. His blonde hair now a tousled mess around his head.

Despite her adrenaline still running high Dorothy could not help the beginnings of a sardonic smile curl her lips

"Where am I?" He asked wincing "ugh- why do I have such a headache?"

Dorothy let out a snort "you have a hangover Quatre. Come let's get you up and into your car- I will drive you back home."

Blearily he nodded and slinging an arm around Dorothy's shoulder she helped him off the bed.

" Trowa!" She called, Trowa had opened the tent flap in less than the breath

Silently Trowa took hold of his other friends arm and together they half walked half dragged Quatre to the awaiting Rolls Royce.

000

The car ride back was silent save for Quatre's deep breathing in sleep and the luxurious deep purr of the Rolls engine. Dorothy was impressed the car drove very well for something that was virtually an antique. She wondered the kind of money Quatre had spent to bring this vintage car so far from Earth.

"Did I hurt you Dorothy?" Quatre asked in a husky voice, Dorothy jumped yanking the sleeve over the bruise that was appearing on her arm

"It was stupid of me to touch you without warning while you slept" she retorted cooly

There was a short pause "You were touching the scar weren't you?"

The tips of Dorothy's ears began to turn red "I"

"Its alright Dorothy- you shouldn't feel guilty. We both stood up for what we believed right- I'm just so glad you survived" he replied sleepily.

As they reached a stoplight Dorothy turned to him, to see that he was gazing at her through his long lashed heavy lidded eyes. A odd little grin played on the edge of his mouth

"I've finished weeding out the ladies on the list" she began changing the subject. Head spinning

"Did you put your name on there? It should be there" Quatre answered boldly.

Dorothy pressed her lips together "I don't think that is a wise idea Quatre"

He made a little noise in the back of his throat "Liar"

For once Dorothy Catalonia was speechless as they pulled up to the apartment where Quatre lived. Apparently the route was already programmed into the Rolls Royce. A tall lean doorman appeared from the polished front doors to help Quatre out of the car.

"Will you be alright?" she asked the doorman.

"Quite- Mr. Winner doesn't weigh more than a Christmas goose" he replied with a kindly smile. Quatre stopped suddenly

"Don't forget Miss. Catalonia. I want to see your name there tomorrow morning" he turned to her then- those turquoise eyes filled with something she had not seen before. Dorothy gave a short nod before he turned with the help of the doorman disappeared into the building

"Guess this is mine for tonight" she murmured before gingerly setting back out to her own apartment.

00000


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Dear Readers, I've been remiss in thanking everyone for their kind reviews. I am very glad that everyone likes this story!

AN2: Updated some grammar at the end of the chapter. 😅

Chapter 4

"The Plot Thickens"

"Quatre-sama it is time to awaken!" Came the cheery voice of Abdul in Arabic. Who threw open the curtains of Quatre's bedchamber to let the bright morning light fall upon Quatre's bed.

"Oh Allah- please close the curtains" Quatre moaned rolling over and pulling the silk sheet over his head.

There was a slight cough "Suffering from a hangover or not Quatre-sama you must awaken. Sanderson-san has been most belligerent on the vid phone" came the deep and silken voice of Rashid.

At those words Quatre sat up groggily, the fragrance of wine and the remains of his cologne floating around him. Pushing that dirty dream to the back of his mind… Alcohol was a dangerous mistress if the infamous Dorothy Catalonia visited him in the world of sleep. But he would die first before he admitted this to anyone- including Rashid.

"Are you well Quatre-sama? You look like you are blushing" Abdul asked as he crossed the room to open another curtain the morning light glinting off his pair of dark sunglasses.

Quatre winced his eyes feeling like they would explode in his skull-head splitting in two. While another traitorous part of his body was at full attention. To hell with that wicked dream…

"There is a jackhammer in my head Abdul please close one of the curtains" he called plaintively- he need a few more moments before he would be able to move off this bed. Abdul did no such thing he just grinned cheekily and left the room.

"Ahmed is making some special tea that will get rid of that nasty hangover" Rashid replied as if sensing Quatre's internal panic.

"Good, what time is it?" asked rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands like a child.

"Half past eight" Rashid supplied dryly.

At once Quatre was out of the bed-streaming past Rashid & into the bathroom shutting the door. There Rashid heard the shower running as he went to Quatre's closet and selected a pale dove grey suit and crisp white shirt- a tonal paisley tie of pale cloudy blue followed.

"I am grateful for everyone coming so far to see me here. But can you tell me why you all have come?" Quatre asked loudly.

Rashid felt the corner of his lip quirk "To ensure the marriage hunting is successful" he replied "and to ensure that another episode such as last night is not repeated. Now you understand why those of my religion do not imbibe alcohol Quatre-sama"

Rashid heard a groan from the bathroom but Quatre said no more. Bending down Rashid also selected a matching pair of dress shoes from Quatre's impeccable closet.

A few minutes later Quatre emerged from the steaming recesses of the bathroom dressed in a robe his hair wet- wavy now with the heat. Rashid noted that the young man still looked decidedly green around the gills.

He gave a slight bow "please meet us in the kitchen when you are ready"

"Thank you Rashid" Quatre murmured

000

Twenty minutes later Quatre meet the 3 Maganac troops in the spacious kitchen. They were all having tea and biscuits at the long polished table.

Rashid crackled a smile "Quatre-sama you look quite good in that suit. I'm happy you grew into it"

"Linen is not the appropriate fabric for the workplace Rashid" Quatre replied like a petulant child as Ahmed handed Quatre a cup of tea which the former Gundam pilot took a sip.

"Ugh bitter" Quatre made a face

The men snickered behind their hands "do you have any food in this glass and metal palace Quatre-sama? The fridge is nearly empty" Abdul began querulously

Quatre swallowed the rest of foul tasting tea in one gulp grimacing before Ahmed whisked it away.

"I am not here most nights I usually sleep in my office. My apologies Abdul"

Abdul made a clicking nose with his tongue "Then it is time for grocery shopping"

Rashid gazed at clock on the wall "It is time to go. I will drive you to Winner Corporation Quatre-sama while Ahmed and Abdul will try to make this place more hospitable." Rashid sniffed as Quatre choked on a biscuit.

"Hospitable? Will you 3 be staying?"

"Of course- going forward Rashid will be your body guard. Whomever has released these lies about you into the papers may have far more insidious things on their mind." Abdul said looking directly into Quatre's eyes over the rims of his sunglasses.

"You're right- I'm glad to know you all are here. I feel" Quatre paused "much better" a smiled wanly and followed Rashid out the door.

When they reached the parking lot Quatre was shocked to see the deep burgundy Rolls parked neatly in his assigned spot. Wordlessly he got into in the passenger seat and looked at Rashid inquiringly.

"We went to Miss. Catalonia's apartment this morning- she was most happy to hand over the keys. Not before relaying the whole dismal day yesterday in full detail. Quatre your actions were particulary uncouth. Taking advantage of Miss Catalonia in such a way"

Quatre's brows shot into his hair "I did nothing of the sort! She was the one who kissed my lips!"

Rashid's eyes narrowed "and brandishing a weapon at her. She had a cut on her neck this morning and a bruise on her wrist"

Quatre clenched his jaw knowing that arguing with Rashid was fruitless. However the conversation ended as they pulled into the underground lot. Exiting the car-they took the elevator to ascend to the PR department floor.

0000

Sanderson Fellowes face was red as a tomato when Quatre walked into the private office of the head of the PR department. Sitting at the love seat in the spacious office was Dorothy Catalonia wearing a pale yellow dress that was patently modest.

"Mr. Winner you are over an hour late" Sanderson said from between clenched teeth, glowering down at the small lean form of Quatre Winner. Rashid stood some distance away trying not to bristle that the tall man who looked like he was being strangled by his olive gray suit.

"And who is this?" He pointed to Rashid's tall powerful form dressed in the loose flowing clothes of the Bedouin tribes.

"This is my dearest friend and bodyguard Rashid" Quatre replied evenly as Dorothy watched the exchange from her seat with the air of someone watching an excellent play.

Rashid gave a quick inclination of his head "Since the company has been lax in assigning Quatre-sama any protection since the press scandal our group has taken it upon ourselves to protect him."

If possible Sanderson's already red face turned a ugly shade of purple.

"No- it is the Corporations duty to assign the _proper_ people to protect the Heir to the Winner Corporation"

Quatre turned calmly to Sanderson Fellowes with narrow eyes. " Last time I checked Mr. Fellowes I still own 65% of company shares and I want Rashid to shadow me. Is that clear"

Dorothy cleared her throat before setting her paperwork down and standing up.

"I can vouch for Rashid-san he is a most protective and loyal individual" she said addressing Sanderson. As if under some spell Sanderson seemed to calm yet the fierce look had not left his eyes. Dorothy was impressed another gold star to add to Saint Quatre's perfection. She could see that that Rashid was observing her shrewdly and calmly she said.

"Then it is settled gentleman?"

000 2 weeks later 000

The hot summer sun beat down upon the open pavilion of the Winner mansion located in a heavily wooded area inside Mars colony. Quatre Winner sat in the white wicker chair with his laptop in front of him. Dwelling under a cheerily fringed sun umbrella and watched the group of beautiful women faded in and out of sight as they circled through the expansive gardens. Trying to work in the heat of the sun was proving unsuccessful. It was only noon and already he was exhausted- his stomach churning uncomfortably. Perhaps it had been the nonstop rounds of dinners and PR events. Or the travel all over the colonies and to Earth.

He wasn't as young as he was when he had piloted Sandrock, perhaps he was getting soft in his old age. A tiny smile curled his lips before a voice abruptly pulled him out of his reverie.

"The suit becomes you Mr. Winner" Sanderson came from behind Quatre and dropped this months Men's Vogue edition onto Quatre's open keyboard. Plastered on the front page was none other than Quatre himself wearing the now infamous pale silk lilac suit and looking like some sweet angel. Sanderson had paid extravagantly for the centerfold of Vogue along with a munificent article expounding Quatre and the Winner Corporation's excellence.

Quatre flipped to the center of the magazine with great reluctance-he was not the type of person who lavished in fame. He was only a simple man trying to run his fathers company with integrity and fairness. Cringing he went through the pictures before reading the article his stomachache increasing.

"Did the PR department write this?" He asked sensing a flavor of them in the voice of the article.

Sanderson's gave a thin smile to the Heir- "the writer was" Sanderson paused " _persuaded_ to write this way"

Quatre barely suppressed a snort "you are devious in all things Sanderson" he commented closing the magazine and setting it one side with a mixture of shame and borderline humiliation.

"Thank you Mr. Winner I will take that as a compliment" he said before disappearing back into the house.

"They really are beautiful pictures Quatre" Dorothy said from behind him. Quatre did not turn knowing that she must have passed Sanderson on her way out to the pavilion. As she rounded the corner, Quatre saw that beside her was the tall and thin form of Martha Dermail. Martha was Dorothy's cousin once removed.

She looked a little like Dorothy but she did not have the stunning length and unusual color of hair. Rather Martha's was fashionably cut and a shade of pale strawberry blonde. Quatre knew her to be soft spoken and gentle.

Dorothy had told him that Martha had grown up sheltered by her neurotic parents. She was to inherit the title of Duchess and a great estate once she married.

Martha ducked her head shyly to glance at the front cover of Men's Vogue "Lilac becomes you Mr. Winner"

The two women sat as lemonade was briskly brought out into the pavilion. Quatre shut his laptop and put away his papers almost unable to bear the socializing he would soon withstand. Rashid and the other Maganac members were entertaining the 5 or so other women that were still in the garden.

"I thank you Martha- I cannot find myself so appreciative of those photos."

"Why is that?" She asked in her soft voice as Dorothy silently poured the lemonade for the 3 of them a sardonic smile pasted on her face. Quatre had come to call this her "default face" especially around him.

"Because Quatre does not think himself handsome Martha. Men are stupid are they not?" Dorothy replied handing each of them a glass. Quatre took his and sipped cautiously

Martha looked at her cousin with wide eyes "how can you think such a thing Mr. Winner? Isn't this proof enough?" She gestured behind her to the group of women.

Quatre laughed "I'm afraid this has nothing to do with my looks. Merely my accounts" he tilted his head to one side and gazed at Dorothy for a moment. Dorothy was fastidiously avoiding his gaze just as her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered calmly

"You bitch!" Sarah hollered "how can you fall off the earth and then your picture show up in the papers like this!"

"Calm yourself Sarah" Dorothy said drily. Inwardly sighing, publicity had its disadvantages.

Dorothy barely batted a eyelash "You didn't make the list Sarah-chan" and with that she hung up.

Martha was hiding a smile behind her hand " You truly have the most shallow and annoying friends"

Dorothy fetched a sigh "I suppose it is my personality"

Quatre ducked his head to conceal his smile- of course Dorothy saw this quirking a brow. Wondering if she should be insulted or amused

"You are a wicked man " she managed to comment as she met Quatre's eyes once more. There was a amused glint in his eyes.

"Quatre! Come join us!" cried a voice from the garden. A stunning young woman with long dark hair and smooth mocha skin called.

Quatre beamed her a wide smile "I am coming Sahar!" he turned to the two cousins

"Beg you would excuse me ladies" and with a polite bow left the two women to join the others.

When Dorothy was sure he was out of earshot she made a disgusted noise "An oil heiress right?"

"Don't forget a childhood friend to boot" Martha added watching the pain that was so plain on Dorothy's face. As the young woman blindfolded Quatre and together they disappeared into the nearby hedge maze.

"My only consolation is they will be leaving after dinner. Sanderson has told me that this will be the last of these little gatherings. Tonight both I and Sanderson will help him eliminate more ladies"

"Are you removing yourself Dorothy?" Martha inquired

Dorothy pressed her lips together " That will be Quatre's decision alone. Sanderson finds my name there most entertaining"

"You are a masochist cousin" Martha replied with a little frown on her thin lips.

Dorothy giggled " Perhaps I am but who would miss the chance to marry him?"

Martha smiled pitifully at her relative "You fell hard didn't you?"

Dorothy turned away stung, when had she become so terribly transparent? "I don't need your pity Martha I need your support- that's why I put you on the list"

Martha Dermail's brows shot into her hair as she set her lemonade down the glass shaking ever so lightly "I was never even competition was I?"

For a moment Dorothy looked startled gazing into her cousins sky blue eyes

"Martha…"

The young woman rose "This is just like you. You never change" she said bitterly before she turned and went to join the others.

000

Rashid had watched the exchange of words between the two young cousins with mixed emotions. Apparently a tiger cannot change her stripes- in the case Dorothy Catalonia was being herself. She had not changed in all the time that Rashid had known her. But her passion for Quatre-sama now had a deeply bitter edge, one that he knew his gentle Master could not abide.

"What is it Rashid?" Abdul said quietly in Arabic. Rashid didn't even blink even though Abdul had come up so silently to stand with him near a rose bush. The riot of blossoms filling the air with a heady fragrance. "I believe the situation will be very tough for Quatre-sama tonight"

0000

Like some self fulfilling prophesy that evening Quatre, Sanderson and Dorothy sat in the luxurious office as Dorothy gently drew lines through the young woman's names with her father's ivory fountain pen. Another ludicrous antique that was over a century old- Dorothy took fastidious care of it.

"So the ladies who are left are Sahar Vilesmal, Martha Dermail & Edith Williams."

Quatre's head shot up "Where is your name Dorothy"

There was a long pause in the room, one which Sanderson quirked an eyebrow up

"It is terribly unfair for me to be both your advisor and a marriage candidate Mr. Winner" she replied evenly feeling the cold green eyes of the Head of the PR department burning a hole in the side of her face.

"That may be so" Sanderson spoke up "but you are a worthy candidate none the less. Quatre seems to be very fond of you- in his own particular way"

The heir of the Winner Corporation looked wordlessly up to Sanderson and then met Dorothy's eyes directly. It was the first time in days she had met his gaze "Put your name back on as Sanderson says. He is right that I am fond of you"

Dorothy's eyes widened, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Just then there was a loud beep from Sanderson's cell.

"I have to take this" he got up and exited the room leaving the two of them alone.

Dorothy felt awkwardness descended "Are you fond enough to marry me?" she asked when the silence had become to great.

Quatre rose from his chair and came to stand close to her "Are you fond enough to accept?"

Just then the door to the door to the office opened with a bang "Mr. Winner we need to call an emergency meeting"

000

It was nearly 10:30 by the time they got everyone connected via life size or personally gathered into the grand conference room. Quatre sat at the head of the table staring sightlessly at the document in front of him. Apparently the person who had leaked the salacious information about his love life wasn't a person at all but rather an anarchist organization. Also it was far more serious then they had first assumed. The Winner Corporation going back to the first years of space colonization had always been a bone of contention with the so called anarchists of space. Like the fringe groups which dwelled on Earth- these people did not wish to have any colony ruled by the democratic government or rather any government at all. Quatre knew that his father had a least 2 attempts on his life before the actions which led to his death. Quatre also knew that about 100yrs back into their line one of his own family members had been assassinated in the name of "free colonies."

Markus Litner the head of the "Blue Tsars" was the most vocal and public of these groups. Apparently the Blue Tsars had put out a hit on Quatre's life of 10,000 credits which was the equivalent of 20,000USD for "capitalist abuses." He knew that everyone in the Winner Corporation here on Mars had the main headquarters in Dubai where in danger.

Publishing the salacious news on his marriage prospects had been vital to all this, as a great distraction to let their collective guards down. Quatre listened to the board members and the head of security with a growing sense of surreality.

He was no longer a Gundam pilot- there was no Sandrock any longer to watch over and protect him. Quatre feared that even Rashid and Maganac's would not have the power to stop these people...

"Mr. Winner?"

"I think we should cancel my marriage plans. Apparently this was some kind of ruse to get me back into the public eye again. To make it easier to do me in" he said gently. Brushing the bangs from his eyes

"I think there is only one choice to be made" Richard Smith said who was the head of security.

"We will need to marry you off as quickly as possible- and then bring you to the safe house"

"Why the marriage?" a board member asked

"Because each of the young women left are targets. We need to get this done as quickly as possible. Print it in the papers & spirit the two of them away- as you know the Blue Tsars have an excellent network of information. They will know if the papers print false or misleading information." Richard replied pasting the older man with a contemptuous glare.

"The Blue Tsars will know of the safe house" Sanderson said tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose

"We can take him and his new bride to a place that no one will know"

Quatre's eyes widened to see Rashid step from the shadows, in the dim light of the conference room he saw the faint glint of Abdul's sunglasses and Ahmed shift his weight to the other foot. The three of them looked very grave.

"Well then" Sanderson said spreading his hands "who is the young woman you would like to marry Mr. Winner? You've got to know them all well enough these last 2 weeks"

A muted form of shock and alarm sped through him, the surreal feeling deepened. Strange almost trancelike Quatre replied

"Dorothy Catalonia"

00000


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Dear Readers thank you again for your kind reviews. This was a fun chapter to write :) Please enjoy!

Chapter 5

"The Unexpected"

Dorothy awoke all at once to the loud ring of her cellphone, in the hullabaloo of the last few hours she must have forgotten to turn off the ringer. Groggily she rolled over and answered

"Hello?"

"Miss Catalonia we will need you to meet us in the morning at the Corporation. Mr. Winner has decided he will marry you" Sanderson said quickly

For a moment Dorothy said nothing- a strange feeling of elation mixed with despair warred within her. She knew instinctively that for whatever reason Quatre had been called away had forced his hand.

"Why?" she asked in a strangled voice, the sleep completely gone from her eyes. Her eyes burned with unshed tears

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose the reasons over the phone- we would like you to come in tomorrow" Sanderson said tiredly "how does 7:30 sound?"

"I will be there" she replied woodenly.

Dorothy hung up and lay gingerly back down in her satin sheets staring blindly at the ceiling till the sun had come up.

0000

"I hear rumors that Dorothy may be getting married" Relena began over her cup of tea that morning.

Heero's prussian blue eyes flicked up to Relena's own over the morning business edition of the paper.

"Is she finally marrying Quatre?" He commented easily taking a sip of coffee.

Relena's eyes widened briefly "Did everyone know about this relationship except me?"

A ghost of a smile shaded Heero's sensual lips

"Trowa called me last night about his meeting with Quatre. He said it was most peculiar- Quatre is violently in love with Dorothy."

Relena was stunned "After she wounded him on Libra?" You must be joking"

Heero set the paper down and stood up- coming over to Relena's seat & bending so that he was nearly nose to nose with her

"You cannot help who you fall in love with"

Those prussian blue eyes were hypnotic, they always had been even now after 7yrs of their marriage. Relena felt her lashes flutter "That may be true but"

Heero bushed his lips over hers "No buts Relena- maybe it would be a good enough time to give your old friend a call" a hot hand was curling around her waist. Relena shuddered as Heero dipped to kiss her once more.

Yet the chime of Vid phone ringing in the kitchen broke the moment, Heero reluctantly released her and went to answer it. Feeling a bit dazed from Heero's kisses, Relena wondered if Dorothy's number was the still same...

0000

"Sada-sama was most insistent on bringing this with us" Rashid said as Quatre rose with the sun- he hadn't slept a wink all night so to have the Magnac Group here so early in the morning brought him a strange kind of comforter. Still feeling a bit numb he watched Rashid bring a large teak box into his bedroom, from the looks of the polished wood and its carvings it seemed to be very old. Gingerly- reverently Rashid placed it in front of Quatre upon the rumpled covers of his bed. The three men looked expetantly down at the young man.

"Open it Quatre-sama" Rashid goaded gently, Quatre lifted the heavy lid off the box to reveal the luxurious red silk garments of a Middle Eastern bridegroom. Some he noted were surprisingly sheer. Glimmering on top of the golden embroidered robes was a smaller box. Without needing prompting he opened this one to reveal what looked like to be a headdress, a collar and two jeweled cuffs for his wrists. They too sparkled with rubies some of them as large as pigeon eggs.

Quatre had never seen anything like this- it seemed almost ancient in style...

Wordlessly he looked up to the 3 men "I am to wear this?" he asked weakly

"Of course Sada-sama never had a son to wear these, they have been waiting for wearer for many years"

Quatre clenched his jaw "I... I'll look like a girl"

He heard a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh "Like it or not Quatre-sama we will not allow you or Miss. Catalonia to wear any Western clothing for the wedding ceremony. Miss Catalonia must understand she is not marrying into a Christian family by any stretch of the imagination" Ahmed said with an almost imperious sniff.

The sudden image of Dorothy wearing the traditional wedding garments of his ancestors made his face quite red.

Rashid tapped the Rolex on his wrist "Time is going Quatre-sama- we need to get you to the Corporation building on time"

000

Dorothy was already waiting for him when he walked into his office that morning. Her eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying

"Good morning Dorothy" he managed with a somewhat weak smile, Dorothy quickly looked away from him.

"Sanderson-san has told me everything- with the added bonus that you are only marrying me out of sheer desperation" she said through clenched teeth no longer caring to be witty or charming with him. She had no time for such pretense

Quatre came around to face her "It is not desperation, you are the only woman here who knows me best" he replied gently. Seeing how she almost physically winced at his words- her repulsion of him so clear. Quatre's heart twisted in his chest

"Why not Sahar?" she looked up at him her periwinkle eyes raw "is she not a childhood friend. Does she not share the same religious faith as you?" Dorothy demanded

Quatre took a deep breath to compose himself "She does not know me as you do Dorothy. While she would make a lovely wife she will never be my equal" he replied gently.

Dorothy's eyes widened "Then what of your declaration to me those few short weeks ago about not marrying till you can love someone with passion? Are you telling me that you" she choked on the word " _love_ me? Love me with this grand passion you think so necessary for matrimonial bliss?"

The former Gundam pilot nodded "Yes"

A spell of dizziness seemed to assault Dorothy "Impossible- you and I have been sworn enemies from the beginning- not to mention" she paused for breath "that you are the most unromantic man I have ever met. You are cold like a statue, no a saint- perfect-shining _Saint Quatre_ -"

Dorothy regretted the words the moment that they left her mouth, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she would ever say that terrible nickname aloud. She saw those expressive turquoise eyes flash not with anger but with hurt. For the first time Dorothy could not find any triumph in this. No matter how her pride had been wounded by this strange turn to events. The man had just told her he loved her- though now much she believed that she wasn't sure.

Hadn't marriage to Quatre Winner been one of her deepest and most darkest desires?

Dorothy rose unsteadily to her feet, a fine trembling had begun in her limbs "Quatre I didn't mean-" she grasped his arm tightly

"I perfectly comprehend your words Dorothy. Should I summon Sanderson now & tell him of your refusal? We will still need to find a safe place for you to stay" gently pried her hand from his arm and brought it to his lips. Though his hands were unusually cold, his petal soft lips were hot as they pressed to the back of her hand.

A potent thrill went through her, leave it to Quatre to inflame her with the smallest of kisses. Before he released her hand and pressed the button at his desk which would summon Sanderson to his office.

"I accept" Dorothy said the moment that Sanderson stepped into Quatre's private office. Beside her she heard the slight intake of breath, she wouldn't- couldn't look at him then.

Sanderson saw the shock that was plain on the Heir's face, apparently things had not gone so well between them judging from the icy tension in the room. Flavored with the bitter taste of agony.

"Congratulations then Mr. Winner and Miss. Catalonia. The wedding will be in a week"'

0000 3 days later 0000

Relena gazed at her old friend in the high end and exclusive bridal boutique of _Spectre de la Rose_. Dorothy ever outwardly charming looked as she always had-serene, confident and witty. But Relena knew from the wavering glimmer in her eyes that inside she was screaming.

"What do you think about this one Relena?" Dorothy asked as the women held up a beautiful and ethereal blush pink gown. It was soft and fae like made from the lightest gossamer & silk layers embroidered with seed pearls . The sleeves as per Dorothy's usual style were long and flowing with a bit of a plunging neckline that was far from her usual modesty.

Perhaps she wanted to entice Quatre at the reception dinner, which would be very much a Catalonia affair. Even with the tight security & short timing Dorothy had still managed to scrape together over a 100 guests on her side alone.

Knowing the gentle Quatre he would probably have few people there other than his sisters and the Maganac group. He was a private man- perhaps as much as Heero. Well this image had been shattered in the recent weeks.

Relena smiled "Its beautiful Dorothy go try it on"

000

Quatre stepped into the darkened apartment around 8:30 in the evening feeling exhausted. The air was redolent with the smell of incense and amber which immediately despite the situation brought him comfort. Removing his shoes & donning his house slippers Quatre crossed the living room to pull back the brocade curtain of deep red paisley. It was nearly dark and security was out in full force on the well manicured grounds in the quiet suburb of Dubai.

"You are home late" came the familiar smoky voice of Dorothy Catalonia.

Quatre did not turn "The extra security is slowing us down, apparently a car was following us on our way back from Headquarters"

"There were two men following Relena and I yesterday when we went shopping for my reception gown"

Quatre gazed over his shoulder at her for a brief moment trying to suppress the surge of pain and attraction for the woman before him. Indeed when the Head of Security had told him that he must travel with Dorothy to Dubai and allow her residence in his own private home had been quite... disconcerting. His home was more like the inside of pasha's palace- antiques and exquisite rugs adorned the rooms. Incense filled the air & paintings darkened with a patina of age decorated the walls. Very few people knew that it was he who had decorated yet he felt very vulnerable when she had come to stay.

"I am glad that you nor Miss. Relena were not hurt" he replied with a smile. Turning to devote his full attention to her. Dorothy was holding a cup of tea in her hands, which he noted a faint trembling in her limbs by the way the china was shaking lightly. His drank in the simple dress she was wearing loose for the heat – her hair in a long braid down her slender back.

She looked pale- tired and he noted beneath her light makeup dark circles under her eyes. She was also wearing that alluring coral gloss again over those pale shell pink lips. Her mouth had been driving him to distraction for weeks- even before that dirty dream.

"Do you still wish to go through with this Dorothy? I can see that you are suffering a great deal being here with me." Quatre asked closing the distance between them and removing the teacup from her hand set it on the carved coffee table beside them.

"I-" her voice failed her for a moment "it is my fondest wish to marry you" she replied in a small voice. His presence ever serene was overwhelming, she could not erase what she had said or how she had acted that morning 3 days ago.

Would he ever forgive her? Could she ever forgive herself?

Quatre reached out to clasp her chin "Such contradictions" his lightly calloused thumb brushed over her full lower lip. The coral gloss which she so favored, smeared across Quatre's thumb & he made a little groan in the back of his throat- lids growing heavy.

"How this mouth has tortured me all these weeks. Do you wear this color to tempt me Dorothy, even after all you've said?" he asked huskily bringing his thumb to his lips.

Dorothy was no stranger to seduction yet she felt her face flame like a schoolgirls, watching like a snake beneath a charmer as Quatre's pink tongue darted out to taste the flavored gloss gathered on his thumb. Dorothy's lips parted in silent moan as the heat from her cheeks seemed to suffuse her whole body, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Her gaze holding Quatre's own whose turquoise eyes had darkened, shading with flecks of amber.

A loud "Ahem" broke the silence. Dorothy felt all her strength leave her as Quatre broke eye contact.

Slowly he lowered his hand & pasted Abdul with his most innocent gaze "Yes Abdul?"

"Dinner is ready" Abdul replied shooting a look at the back of Dorothy's pale blond head. He would have given all the gold in the world see her face after that wicked stunt Quatre-sama had pulled. That would teach the little minx for sure that to coldly dismiss his the Master's feelings would have _consequences._ Abdul squelched the fiendish laugh that threatened to burst out as Quatre kindly excused himself and made his way toward the kitchen.

As if on some invisible cue Rashid appeared having just returned home, he paused for the brief moment to see the wicked smile that curled Abdul's lips & watched as Dorothy half sat, half collasped into the nearby velvet wing chair. Even from his view he could see a hot blush stained her alabaster cheeks.

 _"What has happened here Abdul?"_ he asked in Arabic

Abdul let out a little snort _"The Master's form of payback I think. Sada-sama would be proud- I don't think that young woman has had her heart beat that fast since Libra"_ he replied in the same language.

Rashid cleared his throat loudly "Miss. Catalonia?" he called out to Dorothy

"Yes Rashid-san?" she replied evenly.

"Would you like some dinner?" he asked solicitously, Abdul hid his chuckle with a cough.

He watched Dorothy's slender frame stiffen before she shot out from the chair "No thank you Rashid-san I think I am going to bed" and with that declaration Dorothy hastily crossed the living room and took the grand stairs to the second floor.

Rashid watched her till she disappeared on the landing before with a grin turned and followed Abdul into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you again dear readers for your continued reading of my story. I have to admit I went through several drafts of this chapter before I was happy with it. Dorothy doesn't know what a wicked man she had awoken in Quatre XD

Chapter 6

"Marriage Game"

000

"Quatre-sama what possessed you to do such a thing?" Ahmed asked honestly as he set dinner down in front of the heir to the Winner Corporation

Quatre took a bite of the lamb before be looked up innocently at the 3 older men

"What?" he replied after swallowing

"Come now- the naive bit hasn't worked with us in years Quatre-sama" Rashid said plainly. Dishing out his own food and joining them.

Quatre took another bite of food before answering

"She tortures me being here. I have no space, I have no privacy and perhaps if I examine my feelings further I may just be a bit angry at her." Quatre replied honestly.

Hurt too, but he would not tell them that. Even now the taste of the gloss lingered on his tongue. Not even Ahmed's excellent dinner could erase it. Not only that, the touch of Dorothy's mouth had been softer than a rose- even now he felt the touch upon his thumb like a live brand- burning. He must have well and truly repulsed her with his actions.

"The course of love never did run smooth" Abdul said, only to have Rashid step firmly on his foot.

Quatre tilted his head to stare at the them "Dorothy has made it very clear that she has no feelings for me. But since we are in a peculiar situation with this marriage I don't think there is anything that can be done for a time. I intend to do the honorable thing & annul the marriage once all this dies down"

Rashid formidable brows shot into his hair but he said nothing.

What was wrong with him? The idea of annulling the marriage made him suddnely feel sick.

"Has Dorothy eaten Ahmed?" he asked then

"She just took some tea, otherwise I don't think she's eaten Quatre-sama". Quatre stood up.

"I'll take a plate to her"

Ahmed traded at look with Rashid

"That is an excellent idea" Ahmed replied

000

Dorothy jumped when a gentle knock fell on her room door, she had opened one of the driest books she had brought to read. Hoping that it would calm her- to no such luck. Instead she was pacing the room like a restless tigress, her heart still pounding hard. Quatre's presence was like a physical thing around her

"Who is it?"

There was a pause "Its me I've brought you dinner"

Dorothy took a deep breath and crossed the room to open the door.

Quatre was standing there with a tray laden with food,from the delicious smell wafting from under the silver cover Dorothy thought it to be one of the Maganacs excellent cuisine.

"Thank you" she took the tray from him and set it on the dresser near the door.

"Dorothy..."

Dorothy recovered enough to paste her usual sardonic smile on her face "I'm afraid I'm quite tired and won't be able to talk anymore tonight. Goodnight Quatre" with that she softly shut the door in his face

000

The man known simply as Argent sat in the nondescript car a street away from Quatre Winners private residence. Residence was too modest perhaps, it was large enough to be called a mansion. What would you expect from a capitalist pig like the little brat? It might have been the grandest mansion in this neighborhood of mansions.

As the Leader expected the house was now even more heavily guarded then before and as Argent consulted the blueprint maps once more - the estate had been built well. Well enough that it would be hard to get in, except for one place- there was an interesting trellis of bougainvillea which ran up the length of the west side of the mansion. Past two floors, one he knew to be where the infamous Dorothy Catalonia was staying and directly above her- was Quatre Winner the former Gundam Pilot of Sandrock. Interesting...

The Organization knew everything- right now to who was responsible for blowing up the colony during the war ten years ago with Gundam Zero One. Poor, Poor Quatre driven mad by a system that Miss. Catalonia used so well against him- why if Dorothy had stabbed him a few centimeters to the left he probably would have been dead. A shame too... A sinister little smile curled Argents thin lips.

Now the two were to be married on Sunday- perhaps Quatre Winner was a masochist marrying to the woman that hated him more than any other person in the world.

The Leader said he should take things slow, that hitting them when they were most vulnerable would be the wedding night. Argent knew that they would be returning here for the wedding night before moving to somewhere else. Where the information network wasn't quite sure. The maids had been dismissed from the household, apparently it was the 3 men who continually shadowed the brat that had taken running over of the mansion.

Argent had come up with a way to deal with them- but that was for the wedding night. As the old saying goes 'slow and steady wins the race.'

0000

Dorothy couldn't sleep-it was around 5:00 and early predawn light touched the iron grey sky. Quietly she slipped down the stairs and went to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee before seeking the shelter of the plushest velvet armchair in this decadent place. She was still feeling very conflicted from last night, her dreams had tormented her. In those dreams Quatre had been a skilled lover- worshipping her body with a skill that had made her awaken with her covers tangled around her and her body covered in sweat.

She now feared that sleep was no longer an option- taking a sip she sunk down into the red velvet chair with a soft sigh. Not realizing that someone else had the same idea. Quatre was curled on the oversized brocade chaise fast asleep. A pile of paperwork lay neatly on the floor, his small laptop and fountain pen on top. A light throw had been tucked around his shoulders no doubt one of the Maganac members had been child enough to cover him from the chill.

Dorothy felt an odd little smile quirk up the corners of her lips- how these battle hardened men doted on Quatre Winner still stunned her. Apparently Quatre charmed everyone he met... As if sensing her scrutiny Quatre rolled over into his back with a sigh, the throw falling to the carpeted floor. For a moment Dorothy vacillated on whether to rise and retrieve it. Though the cooling system ensured a comfortable temperature through most of this vast mansion. Dorothy keenly felt the early morning chill- perhaps this was the unique temperature fluctuations of the desert?

Finally she crossed the distance and retrieved the throw. Watching how a fine trembling had begun on Quatre's lips, his platinum brows drew together in distress. Was he having a nightmare? Dorothy lightly wrapped the throw around him and paused.

Quatre had said that her mouth had tortured him these last weeks. Well did he know how she felt for all these years? Wickedly she bent and pressed her lips to his- his reaction was decidedly lazy at first resisting her gentle urging to part his lips. Before with a soft groan Quatre parted his lips beneath hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down till she was half sprawled on top of him. Kissing her as if to devour her, Dorothy felt reason desert her when his hands came under the thin cotton of her shirt finding the curve of her hip and tugged down her light pajama pant

"Quatre" she broke the kiss to gaze down at the former Gundam pilot. There was a sparkle in his eyes that she had never seen before

"Is this your _modus operandi_ to assault me in my sleep Dorothy? Didn't you learn from this?" he asked huskily gazing up at her through his lashes. His fingertips brushed the place where the dagger had cut her neck. She shuddered as his tongue flicked over the little scar there.

"I couldn't resist you looked so sweet lying here" She forced out as strong white teeth nipped the nape of her neck she moaned. Quatre seemed to purr like some big cat shifting so that Dorothy straddled his hips.

"I am no saint, no angel, I am simply a man Dorothy. I never wish to hear those words pass from your pretty lips again."

Leave it to Quatre to strike her at her most vulnerable- the snake. His arousal was so plain that it was driving her to distraction- so he wasn't some divine being after all. Now the angel beneath her looked more like his fallen brethren then the pure beings of light that she remembered seeing in paintings as a child.

"Now go back to sleep Dorothy- if we go any farther I don't think you want any of my Guardians waking up to see us in a compromising position. They are light sleepers" he blinked sleepily up at her. Dorothy gave a little sniff

"You are a awful man Mr. Winner" she replied shifting off of him " to leave a woman wanting" she stood her whole body trembling, every nerve ending on fire. Fixing her pajamas she turned to face him. He lay their like a decadent pasha or perhaps Adonis- gazing at her through his lashes

"You've left me wanting far longer " his eyes flashed "there is a bit of space here" he shifted to leave enough space for someone of her slight frame to sleep "-if you would like to remain"

The little smile that quirked his kiss swollen lips was decidedly evil. With all the imperiousness of a queen Dorothy looked down her nose at the Quatre Winner wondering what had possessed him in these few short hours. She turned to leave when his pleasure darkened voice stopped her

"Do I have your promise my dear to never speak that name again?"

She hesitated "You do-"

Dorothy calmly made her way up to the stairs, feeling Quatre's eyes on her till she reached the landing. Unable to resist she peaked over the railing to look down into the living room. In the peach light of morning, Quatre's eyes were glimmering gold.

"Good night Dorothy" he called up to her.

Dorothy fled

0000

Rashid found Quatre-sama at his favorite chaise curled up like a small child. To escape the encroaching morning light Quatre had turned to face the wall, dragging the throw nearly over his head. Rashid glanced at his Rolex it was past sunrise already. Another late night for the young man

"Quatre-sama" he called.

Quatre rolled over and sat up, Dorothy's perfume seemed to be all around him. His dress shirt he noted was missing a button and his belt was crooked, he tasted her sweetness in his mouth. This was madness- to think that only in a few short weeks he would throw everything aside as a gentleman to tease her like this.

He liked Dorothy's blushes- he liked her little moans and silken flesh. Perhaps when they were well and truly alone Quatre will show her what he could do with his fingers and his mouth that would make her scream with pleasure.

Rashid was surprised at strange smile had gathered on the corner of the young man's mouth. Lovesickness perhaps? Judging from the faint smell of perfume in the living room the leader of the Maganac Corp could guess what had happened. Apparently it had not gone to far enough though. Rashid was mightily glad he was spared the scene of walking in on his young charges tryst with Dorothy Catalonia.

"There has been a change of plans for after the wedding. We have received reports that are quite unsavory. Do I have your trust in this Quatre-sama?" Rashid began.

Quatre nodded knowing that it was only a matter of time that the Blue Tsars made their move.

"Excellent I will go put on some coffee while you dress"

0000

Sanderson Fellowes stepped into the Heirs private office to see that Quatre was surrounded by several stacks of paperwork. A mp3 of Chopin's Ballade No.1 in G Minor Op.23 played by Zimerman sounded gently in the austere silence of the office. Broken only by the scratching of the fountain pen as it moved across the paper.

"You called me for Mr. Winner?" he prompted

"Rashid and his group will be taking over all aspects concerning the well being of my bride and I directly after the reception. There will be no need for your services until after the honeymoon."

Sanderson was shocked "Has my services been unsatisfactory Mr. Winner ?"

"Other than making a spectacle of my private life no. What of my fitting for the reception tuxedo?" Quatre replied smoothly

Sanderson swallowed- there was a kind of impatient ruthlessness in Quatre today. Apparently Dorothy being at his private residence was fraying his nerves. Sanderson felt a deep satisfaction in this. How far had he gone with her? Perhaps Quatre was a man like any other...

"Sanderson?" Quatre prompted

The Head of the PR department cleared his throat "A representative from Simon & French will be here in an hour"

"Thank you Sanderson, you are dismissed." Quatre replied and without another word returned to his paperwork. Bemused Sanderson Fellowes left the office and wondered if he still had his job in the morning.

000 Sunday 000

Dorothy sat numbly at the reception dinner wearing her exquisite blush gown and listening to the buzz of converastion around her. Quatre was surrounded by the gaggle of his sisters, it was disorienting to be around so many woman who looked so eerily alike. Not only that they were all crooning and fawning over their youngest brother. Who naturally was embarrassed- his face a crimson red. Dorothy admitted she had no desire to save him from his present situation. No matter how she cared for him- she would not willingly walk into the landmine that the the Winner sisters.

A tall slender woman approached the bridal table- Dorothy knew that this woman was Quatre's oldest sister Ira & like her youngest sibling she was gentle and kind. Dorothy noted with a pang of bitterness that there was sympathy or maybe pity in those kind eyes.

"Dorothy-san it is a pleasure to finally meet you" Dorothy shook her hand and smiled.

"The pleasure is mine Ira-san. Quatre speaks very fondly of you."

"I don't know why, we haven't seen each other in years" Ira replied "being a married woman has diverged our paths. But I am glad to know that my little brother is still fond me" Ira replied plainly casting her eyes toward the circle of her siblings

Dorothy was shocked, had Quatre alienated everyone in his family since he had inherited his fathers company?

Ira bent to take Dorothy's hand "I wish you all the happiness in the world Dorothy-san. Perhaps one day we can call one another sisters"

"Ira-chan!" one of the Winner sisters broke from the crowd to come over and grab Ira's hand. Dorothy watched as Ira made her excuses and was pulled away to another part of the venue. She watched the woman's slender back with mixed emotions- she now perfectly understood where Quatre had obtained his cryptic way of speaking.

"Dorothy" that familiar deep voice dragged her out of her reverie. It was none other then her newly minted husband Quatre. She smiled faintly

"Yes my dear?" she asked in her best flutter of her lashes.

"Would you like to step outside with me for a moment?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. A bold move- all eyes were now on them Dorothy took his hand and together they went out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

Dorothy released his hand when they were out of sight, sitting down on one of the marble benches with a sigh of relief. The cool stone was mercifully cool in the dry heat of Dubai.

"Why did you bring me out here Quatre?" she asked then, noting the elegant cream suit he wore for the reception. This was undoubtedly subdued compared to the red silken dream that he wore for the wedding. He looked like some ancient prince out of a fantasy realm, where her own wedding garments and hijab had been just as exquisite but to see Quatre dressed that way had made her hot.

"I thought you would like some fresh air" he replied leaning on the marble blaustreade and gazing out into the formal english garden "you looked a bit green around the gills watching me with my sisters"

Wicked man! Dorothy was impressed how well he knew her- even though they existed in this strange limbo between friends and lovers.. It seemed that she could always count on him for his honesty. Another gold star for Quatre Winner.

"What were you wearing for the ceremony? I daresay it made more than just me a little hot under the collar" Dorothy barbed changing the subject for the memory of his pink tongue, those heavy lidded eyes, the way he had kissed and carressed her was rising within her. The wedding ceremony had been somehow very intimate as if it had only been the two of them and the iman.

"Sada-sama picked them out" he replied

Dorothy recalled the older man that they had met at the beginning of the reception. Apparently he was some kind of former nobility- a real prince... He seemed to also fierecely care for Quatre and treat him much like a son. Not that such an idea was surprising, Quatre would make any father proud.

"Then the gentleman has a sense of humor, you looked like a decadent prince."

Quatre turned to her with a sheepish smile "Dorothy please"

She stood up to come stand beside him hesitantly she reached out and put her hand over his. She felt very numb right now, the idea that she was Quatre's wife had not yet entirely penetrated into her exacting brain.

"Quatre-" her mouth was suddenly dry, her grip tightening around his hand "I love you. I want you to understand that marrying you today has been my deepest and most" her voice caught "forbidden desire. I believe it has been my desire since that day on Libra"

There was a long pause, tears had welled up to drip down her face and sliding his hand from hers Quatre turned to kiss those tears away. Dorothy felt her passion flare almost immediately, the scent of his cologne all around her. His lips brushed her cheek

"I am so happy" he whispered grasping her shoulders tenderly. She could hear the smile in his voice. The emotion that made his words thick, husky- the tears that she had been supressing flowed faster.

"Doubt my feelings no longer Dorothy. I think I proved my passion to you that morning-but" he wet his lips "you've kept me waiting so _long_ " his voice deepened with an edge of desperation. She felt a revelation flow over her as she looked into his eyes,

"You've been in love with me all these years?" she had thought that perhaps that his feelings had started just a few weeks ago, but...

Quatre nodded "I belong to you" he said taking her hand "you've branded me" he pressed her delicate hand to his hip where the scar lay. Her face flamed as joy flowed through her and with a laugh Dorothy threw are arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

0

"You see my dear, it all worked itself out. Think how happy Trowa and the others will be" Heero said in her ear. As they stood together behind a large fern & watched the newly married couple through the french doors which lead out to the balcony.

"Heero if they see us, they will think we are spying" Relena whispered with a grin.

"But we are spying" the former pilot of Zero One countered with a quirk of his dark brow and a shadow of a smile on his carnal lips. Relena looked into his eyes and suppressed a snort

"Perhaps we should give them a bit of time alone" Heero added blandly and Relena turned back to the sweet scene to see that it was not so innocent now. She flushed and Heero covered her eyes

"Voyeur- _hentai_ " he whispered pulling her away and back into the glittering wedding party.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: As always dear readers many thanks for the reviews. This chapter is a bit short- the week has been hectic- finally the bad guys are making their move.

Chapter 7

"Descent into Chaos"

The first scream broke Dorothy and Quatre from there sensual haze of pleasure on the balcony.

Quatre taking her hand dashed in to see the ballroom had devolved into chaos. It looked like some of the Maganac group members were down including Sada-sama.

Heero was instantly by this side, gun drawn "I've checked the perimeter there is no intruders. Apparently specific members of the Maganac group have been poisoned. I've concluded the poison in the pitcher of date wine on their table. The ambulances have already been called."

Quatre was no longer listening as a cold sweat had broke out over his flesh, releasing Dorothy's had he wove through the frantic crowd to see that Rashid and Sada lay side by side unconcious. Ahmed and another member Ali were sitting up with there dress shirts open- sweating profusely. Two of his sisters were doctors and were tending quietly to the 4 affected men. Small first aide kits were open & in the distance he heard the sirens approaching the exclusive venue.

He kneeled down and felt the pulse of both of the men as Aisha injected something into Rashid's wrist.

"Antidote- a broad one" she said as if reading his mind. There wasn't any sign of the frivolous woman that had been petting his head less than an hour before and teasing him about his skills in the bedroom.

She then discarded the needle and did the same to Sada-sama

"Now all we can do and wait. Tala and I have stablized their vitals"

The EMT's were coming in and Quatre stepped aside as he let the professionals take over.

0000

Abdul approached Quatre in the waiting room of the hospital "Rashid-sama planned for this. I am still to take you and Dorothy-san to the safehouse. We will also transport Rashid and Sada-sama as well." the Maganac member said in low Arabic. Quatre watched as Dorothy rounded the corner with two teas in her hand. She paused at seeing the two of them, Quatre wore a grave look on his face.

"That is fine. When will be able to move the two of them?" he replied

"Radha- Sada-sama's wife is working with the hospital now. We should know soon."

000

It was past 12 and Dorothy and Quatre were in a blacked out jeep traveling across the desert. The air was frigid and the gown she wore even with the additional robe was like paper. The former Gundam pilot had barely spoken a few words to her since they had left the hospital. She knew that they were traveling to a safe house, abruptly the terrain beneath them changed to what felt like cobblestones. Dorothy felt her teeth rattling in her head, her eyes watering.

Suddenly a strong arm came around her shoulders pulling her close

"You are freezing Dorothy- why did you not say so before?" he whispered near her ear. Dorothy drew closer, Quatre was gloriously warm- apparently the extreme temperature change did not affect him.

Dorothy leaned against him "I" she founded herself strangely lost for words.

"You can rest easy once we reach the safe house. Then I can fill you in on everything" he said again his lips brushing her ear. Dorothy felt a thrill go through her

"Yes" she replied simply and closed her eyes.

0000

When Dorothy Winner next awoke bright sunlight was flooding through large windows. Groggily she sat up, to find herself in a large bedchamber. Spartan except for the bed she slept in. The carpets on the floor were decidedly worn and ancient their intricate patterns having long faded. Even the curtains too, once grand were now careworn- dust motes danced in the air like little sparkles of fairy dust. Throwing everything into a strange dreamlike state.

She noticed it then- the presence of another deliciously warm figure beside her. Slowly she turned to see that Quatre slept beside her. His back was to her and his breathing was deep and even. He wore the paper thin sleeping clothes suited for the desert and his alabaster flesh peaked out at her. She reached out and touched his back.

"Quatre"

Quatre rolled over onto his back and blinked sleepily at her "Dorothy?" his voice was thick with sleep. The view was even more devastating from here, Dorothy felt heat suffuse her cheeks as Quatre's lean torso was visible to her hungry eyes. The rosy pink of his nipples pebbled with the chill of the air. Still her eyes traveled lower- before with effort she tore her eyes away and back to his face. The sleep was entirely gone from his eyes, Dorothy swallowed

"Are you going to tell me where we are husband?" she asked brushing her lips over his. She had intended it be quick but Quatre wrapped a hand around her neck and kept her from drawing away. Angling her head to deepen the kiss, when Quatre finally released her lips Dorothy was panting.

"This is one of Sada-sama's more remote residences" he replied caressing her cheek "its worse for wear I'm afraid"

Dorothy grasped his hand "What of the poison?"

"Apparenty it was smuggled in- the Mars police found 3 of the staff members dead in the janitors closet."

Dorothy shook her head "I thought security was impossibly tight"

Quatre's fingers closed around hers "That is what happens when you leave security to others. If I hadn't been so distracted- none of this would have happened" his brows drew together in distress.

"I'm getting careless in my old age Dorothy" he added closing his eyes in pain.

Dorothy bent down and kissed him again "Nonsense Sada-sama and Rashid-san are on the way to recovery. Your sisters were lucky to be carrying an antidote around"

A wan smile curled his lips- "I'm afraid none of us are safe while this hit is on my life. Though I hate to carry a gun I think I will need to get used to it"

000

Argent had pursued them as far as he could into the ever encroaching reaches of the desert, even with the multiple changes in vehicles. He was now stuck in a tiny town just on the border of the desert where people spoke a much different dialect of Arabic that he understood. From what little he could glean, beyond this town was only desert. Honestly he had a hard time beliveing this, the way the villagers of this town looked at him was enough.

However he had found it very satifying to see the look of abject horror on Quatre Winners face just minutes after his blood had run so hot with passion. Showing the former gundam pilot just how powerless he really was.

Watching the wedding ceremony had made Argent quite nauseous. There was something terribly intimate about Dorothy Catalonia and Quatre Winner joining in wedded bliss.

Argent wanted to crush all the joy from his life & bring him to the Leader as a ruined man. Perhaps... Dorothy was the key to this...

With a slight smile- Argent called out to man with a pair of camels.


End file.
